Semé
this character is a Glitchtale OC ''-Glitchtale by Camila Cuevas'' biography Séme is like any normal human girl, except the fact that she has 2 soul traits, patience and justice respectively. She has patience as her main soul trait and justice as her 'other soul trait'. She is able to switch soul traits between justice and patience (its usually patience). She was born with a patience soul, but adopted her justice soul trait as she grew up. Personality She is quite patient. But has a burning sense of justice, allowing her to adopt justice as a side trait. She is usually nice on the outside but her jokes are pretty morbid and dark, she knows anime and loves reading all about the characters, but can't stand cheesy scenes and doesn't understand why the characters always acted so 'dumb'. Especially when a powerful hit is going to hit the protagonist during fighting scenes, she doesn't understand why they would just stand there and not move. She does not appreciate the fact that she has mild sadistic tendencies. Doesn't believe she is depressed despite her suicidal plans. Also mildly autistic. Items In Undertale every human had 2 items that were the clues as to which trait they had. Since her dominant trait is patience, her items are of a similar caliber to the items belonging to the human with the soul of patience in canon Undertale. She has additional weapons due to her justice soul trait. Striped scarf her scarf is like the faded ribbon in canon Undertale, except that it is cyan and yellow. It helps her achieve 21 DEF Rusty penknife her penknife is like the toy knife from canon Undertale, except its an actual penknife and has rusted due to how long she has had it, it helps her achieve 30 DMG. when attacking, it glows cyan and she slashes, if the opponent moves they will deal 30 damage, however if the opponent doesn't move, they will only deal 7 damage due to the rust on the penknife Rusted penknife blades (RPB) she wears a sash/belt on her waist and it contains her main weapon when she has a patience soul (Rusty penknife) and multiple rusted penknife blades, when she switches to justice soul, she uses her rusted penknife blades as ammo to shoot her targets, due to her dominant patience soul she can manipulate time to some extent and slow down time within her RPB and make it seem like their 'floating'. they help her achieve 36 DMG when switched to the justice soul. similar to canon Undertale, all her attacks while in justice soul needs to be extremely accurate, so she uses multiple blades instead of just one blade. Attacks (patience soul trait) all her attacks while having a patience soul. single slash allows her to slash the opponent once, deals full 30 damage if it grazes opponent, only 7 damage if opponent stays still, 0 damage if opponent doesn't get hit penknife blow uses her manipulation of time to slow enemies down for a while, while she deals several blows with her penknife blade, since time is slowed, if the opponent was moving when she activates this skill they will take time to stop moving and will deal 30 damage each hit, 7 damage each hit if the opponent isn't moving. this move requires stamina as it is a sure hit ignorance uses manipulation of time to slow enemies down when they are attacking and dodges effectively, if enemies are using long range attacks, she speeds up time in her location and dodges faster Attacks (justice soul trait) all her attacks after switching to the justice soul trait (all of them require stamina) rusty blades shoots/throws her RPB at opponents as they glow yellow, deals 36 damage per hit manipulated blades uses manipulation of time to slow down the area within her blades allowing the blades she threw to 'assemble' and 'float' for some time until she releases them towards the enemy, 36 damage per hit, pretty hard to dodge but not impossible rusty moves if opponent uses a long range attack she will throw a blade at the attack, causing it to be useless. if the opponent is in close range, she uses manipulation of time to 'manipulate the blades' to stab the opponent, not allowing them to hit her karmic rust deals 9 more damage to a person that has been hit by a blade whom have acquired LV or has murdered someone before weaknesses she is actually not very happy at all and she enjoys joking about her death she has very little stamina, however this is countered by her ability to recover all of it quickly she is afraid of love she is mildly autistic, so she has few friends, spent most of her life drowning in her own loneliness gets angry very easily but she gained the ability to repress her anger which has helped her recover her patience trait many times when she was young she is picky over food she is near emotionless, so she probably would laugh if someone died (aka her sarcastic tendencies) and she wouldn't care if someone got hurt, but she learned how to fake her emotions in front of other people so she wouldn't stand out. she dislikes murderers and killers as they kill innocent people that (probably) still wanted to live she finds kidnapping disgusting and only cowards do it thinks very little of herself compared to others hates being forced to do things lazy to the extent of not combing her hair on several occasions before tying it, forgetting to eat breakfast (due to oversleeping),finding excuses about things so she can get away with them quickly and the letters she type are all lowercase due to her laziness to express any emotion or formality whatsoever in a chat she is quite blunt and sometimes forgets how others' feelings would be affected after what she said strengths she adapts to new situations fairly quickly she learned to fake her emotions and is known as the 'strangely cheery girl' among her classmates and neighbours she is able to discern what is bad for her and what is good has good memory gallery (probably wouldnt have anything until I find stuff to post lol) Category:Human Category:Female Category:True Neutral